


【相二】不不不我不會讓這發生

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 迷弟拔x愛豆尼，微翔智只有愛拔不是愛豆論壇體一句說sk不可能，接受不了請別看
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】不不不我不會讓這發生

1樓 disco star sama  
各位，看了隔離sk家妹子分析的文嗎？說什麼sk一定真的在一起的，我、我、我才不信！  
你看看我家nino寶寶，淺棕色的蜜瞳，不笑也彎著好看的弧度的貓唇，白滑緊緻的皮膚，麻糬般的嘴邊肉，聽著很讓人精神的小尖嗓，我一輩子也學不來的又可愛又帥氣的wink。  
你再看看我團o醬，漂亮的八字眉，看著很想很想咬一口的面包臉，說真的絕對領域超超超棒超超超可愛，重點是他再黑也好看。  
不，我偏題了。  
總的來說，兩個受在一起⋯⋯我是不信的，sk就是we are best friends~  
我再偏一點題好了，o醬肯定是和同團的s君在一起，他每次喊「翔く～ん」的時候我覺得超甜超不好意思的。

2樓  
同覺得翔智曖昧

3樓  
媽的dss大的帖搶不到沙發

4樓  
所以呢？

5樓 disco star sama  
所以sk不是cp啊～

6樓  
同感，推

7樓  
深井冰我大sk怎麼不比so甜

8樓  
3p可好

9樓  
不好

10樓  
和←智←翔？？？

11樓  
樓上hhhhhhh

12樓 溜肩的貝  
翔智好吃麼麼麼，我只覺得尼桑只是愛撒嬌

13樓  
樓上id一定真愛

14樓 溜肩的貝  
哈哈哈哈哈我要說謝謝嗎哈哈哈哈哈

15樓  
翔智好吃！sk也好吃！y2也好好吃！只要甜只要肉都好吃！

16樓  
樓上成精了233333

17樓 disco star sama  
你們總不叫弟弟玩w

18樓  
嗯？(開關on

19樓  
4p好hhhhhhhhh

20樓  
dss敢寫我敢推！

21樓  
dss大大你什麼時候填我x二的坑⋯⋯動物園那個⋯⋯

22樓 disco star sama  
我、我我忘了⋯⋯現在寫！

23樓 尼尼奧  
樓主說得對！我和大野桑怎麼是在一起！

24樓  
「我」？

25樓  
小號？

26樓  
本人？

27樓 溜肩的貝  
hhhhhhhhhhhh暴露了hhhhhhhhhhhh

28樓 尼尼奧  
吃你的貝！別看我！

29樓  
這麼看⋯⋯是翔醬？

30樓 尼尼奧  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也暴露了

31樓 小野智  
nino和我怎麼了？

32樓  
這樣看，是利達吧

33樓 disco star sama  
我寫好一半動物園新章了！等等，怎麼都來了#*^%@##*^

34樓  
我站dss x nino，看完dss的文真自愧不如，簡直和隔壁知念對利達的愛一樣深，不對，可能更深

35樓 尼尼奧  
怎麼都覺得我是受⋯⋯⋯⋯

36樓 小野智  
所以我和nino怎麼了？？？？

37樓 溜肩的貝  
尼桑沒事你錄完小作坊來我家就好

38樓  
？？？？山組發糖？？？？

39樓  
1000元一幅高品質墨鏡～

40樓  
才40樓就這麼好看了2333

41樓  
樓樓上別趁火打劫hhhhhhhh

42樓 墨鏡小王子  
你們回去工作好嗎⋯⋯我都錄完this is mj了⋯⋯回到錄影廠和樂屋都沒人⋯⋯

43樓  
是松潤大人！！！！

44樓  
是～まつ～もと～じゅん！

45樓  
樓上hhhhhhhhhhh

46樓  
樓主我們來談人生，怎麼天團四個人都到了

47樓 墨鏡小王子  
用膝蓋想也知道吧

48樓  
dss認識我團？

49樓  
不是吧⋯⋯

50樓 尼尼奧  
不，不認識

51樓 disco star sama  
nino你怎麼這樣！

52樓  
莫非dss真身是那個人⋯⋯

53樓  
樓上和我想的一樣嗎⋯⋯

54樓 溜肩的貝  
尼桑說，你們dss寫的文都不是抒情文，是說明文

55樓  
說明文？！刺雞！

56樓  
難怪車開得這麼有代入感

57樓  
冒昧問一下，那個人是誰

58樓  
傳說我團有個共同朋友，和nino特別好，是竹馬，曾經是jr的，叫相葉雅紀⋯⋯

59樓 disco star sama  
你們怎麼知道的⋯⋯

60樓 尼尼奧  
等我回家你就跪炸雞！

61樓 溜肩的貝  
我給你的玩具你用了沒有，還沒就拿來我跟尼桑玩

62樓 disco star sama  
翔醬你閉嘴！

63樓 尼尼奧  
哼哼，玩具。上次龜甲縛還不夠嗎:D

64樓 墨鏡小王子  
就你會把情事都寫出來

65樓 disco star sama  
nino你聽我解釋！

66樓  
信息量⋯⋯

67樓  
同感

68樓  
有沒有人發現，翔翔說完玩具就沒再出現過了

69樓  
利達更早就消失了

70樓  
回他家⋯玩具⋯

71樓 墨鏡小王子  
噓，大家心裏知道就好

———樓主disco star sama已停止留言功能———


End file.
